


Stargazing

by mochii112



Series: Scarian Fanfics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Just two dudes cuddling, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochii112/pseuds/mochii112
Summary: Underneath the dark, night sky, Scar finds himself awake far later than he should be, simply admiring the stars that shone above. He watches silently as they twinkle, and indulge in the calm feeling brough about by the cold, night air. However, it isn't long before rockets sound overhead, and Scar knows he has a hermit for company. One that he rather likes.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Scarian Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So, it seems that I've been dead for a little while. School has been eating up all of my time, and my first writer's block hit me like a tonne of bricks.
> 
> So, do you remember my Scarian oneshot called "Campfire Tales"? This is part 2.
> 
> Also, is Scar ooc? Yes. Yes he freaking is.
> 
> Is Grian ooc? Yes. Yes he freaking is.

Stars painted the dark night sky, illuminating the world with its gentle hue. Scar smiled as he admired the pretty view, silently naming the lights that shone above him. There were thousands visible to him that night.

The air was still, and completely serene. The insects living in the jungle chirped softly around him, only helping to build the cold atmosphere that surrounded him on all sides. He laid upon Larry's shell, taking this moment to give himself the headspace that he needed as the hours approached midnight.

Things had been so hectic on the server recently. Especially for him. As the new mayor of Hermitcraft, he had a lot of work to do. Yet, at the same time, he had a lot to work on himself, too.

He enjoyed his new post, and he especially liked the diamond throne. However, he needed a break as well. And that was exactly what he was doing, studying the stars under the dark night sky, acting like he didn't have projects to complete. He did, but they wouldn't have been completed any faster of he were running on an empty tank.

With a soft sigh, he fell back onto the shell with his eyes closed. He was ready to fall asleep, feeling content with himself. Feeling content with the universe. Knowing that everything was alright.

He began to drift further.

And further.

And further still.

When all of a sudden, he heard the sound of rockets firing just overhead. The bursts were distant, but Scar could hear them drawing nearer and nearer to where he lay. Before long, the sounds of footsteps echoed through the air, loud against the wooden hull of his starter base. He looked up with a smile on his face, being greeted by the all too familiar sandy blonde hair and cheerful smile.

"It's a good night out today. Don't you agree?" A gleeful laughter followed, and Scar smiled warmly, allowing himself to enjoy the wonderful sound. His ray of sunshine had come around to light up his night.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" Grian's tone was teasing as he laid down beside Scar, snuggling gently into his side. "You're lucky that we don't have any phantoms after us tonight"

"I think the better question is why are you still up?" Scar laughed softly, a fond smile playing at his lips as he looked down at his partner. "You're the workaholic here. We're lucky that you didn't bring those nightmarish creatures along"

Grian stifled a laugh. "Don't act like you aren't guilty of that, too!"

A comfortable silence took over, allowing the two to take a moment to indulge in their surroundings, and study the stars. The brilliant lights lit up the entire night sky, and often acted as great navigators for weary travellers.

No matter what world they chose to go to, the constellations always remained the same. A gentle reminder that they were, and always would be connected to the universe and its vast expanse of space. That despite the lows, they would never truly be alone.

There would always be another looking up at those same stars.

The feeling of arms wrapping around his body slowly pulled him away from his thoughts. Scar blinked for a moment, a little confused, before realising that Grian had snuggled up even closer that he already was. He smiled a little bit more.

"Jeez it gets cold at night" Grian spoke with a laugh, nuzzling into Scar's side. Scar chuckled softly in response, turning his body to be facing the smaller hermit. He wrapped his own arms around him and hugged him close to his chest.

"I mean, if that's the case..." With a sly smile of his face, Scar ran his fingers through Grian's hair, playing with it gently. "Would you like me to warm you up instead?"

The hitch was barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. Scar leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his hair, watching fondly as the smaller boy squirmed and blushed in his grip.

It wasn't long before Grian stilled, arms still wrapped around Scar. He turned his face up to his partner, and revealed the shade of red his face had turned. It almost looked like a layer of red stained glass on his already rosey cheeks. With a soft huff, he leaned up to give Scar a little kiss on the jawline, since that was as far as he could reach.

"Where do you get all this confidence from?" Grian laughed softly, and Scar smiled at the sound. Everything about him was so wonderful, from his hair, to his eyes and even the sound of his voice. He was Scar's ray of sunshine in every sense of the word.

And then there was Scar himself.

He pushed the thought away as soon as it came, adamant to not ruin yet another wonderful moment by his own negativity. Grian would light up his world, and he didn't want to let go of the warmth just yet.

With a gentle hand, he cupped the smaller builder's face. "I dunno. It just happens in the moment..." He pressed his forehead against Grian's in a gentle manner, lightly brushing a thumb over his lips. "But who am I to complain? You're just so irresistible~" His tone became flirtatious, but it didn't once lose the gentleness that they had both come to know.

Grian hitched for a second time, the fading blush coming back with even more intensity. His mouth fell open just the slightest bit, his eyes wide with surprise and wonder. Scar knew that he could have drowned in the hues that looked back at him. The inky blackness of his eyes resembled the night sky above them both, and he could see a few hints of blue in amongst the darkness.

He pulled Grian in closer, stopping right before their lips met.

When he had done this the first time, he had stopped out of hesitance. Right now, however, he had paused one more time to admire the hermit. To drag the moment on for as long as he could, and hopefully make it last forever.

Grian, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as patient.

"What's wrong now?" His tone was annoyed, and almost bratty in the most endearing way. "Stop making me wait like this!"

Scar laughed softly at this gesture, which made Grian let out a soft and stifled laughter. They waited together, just a little bit longer, letting the world still completely around them.

Scar studied the sandy blonde, one more time, his thumb brushing over his cheeks as he admired the soft tint. He studied his eyes, and the love that lied beneath them.

Grian was doing the same, his eyes trailing along the scars that ran along the taller hermit's face. He stopped to admire the light freckles, and his unkempt, chocolate brown hair. The blonde bit his lip, and tightened his grip on Scar's shirt. He stared longingly at his lips.

"I love you, Scar" It wasn't a sentence that came out easily, but Grian had managed to string together enough butterflies to say something coherent. Scar blinked, a little surprised, before smiling at him with a warmth that would melt ice.

"I love you too, Grian" His words were more calm, but completely genuine. He didn't need to put much thought into speaking the truth. "I love you so, so much"

Love was a word that carried with it a gentle warmth. The two embraced the feeling, and melted closer and closer together. Nothing could tear them apart. Not now, not ever. They were both men who knew how to cherish the feeling, and would do so for as long as they could.

Grian placed his head in the crook of Scar's neck, kissing lightly along his skin. Scar ran his fingers through his partner's soft hair, kissing gently along his head.

Everything felt so soft, and so sweet.

Scar smiled, trailing his kisses towards his face, and his hands along the smaller's arms in a gentle manner. He pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then on his temple, before moving to his cheek. He paused once again when he was painfully close to his lips, watching for a reaction.

And a reaction he did get. After a second of silence, Grian let out a whimper. "Scar, please-"

He didn't get the chance to speak when he felt soft lips crash against his own. The feeling of surprise didn't last for long, for Grian had already started to melt into this new sensation. Scar, too, was enjoying himself, and the closeness the two had found themselves in.

They held the kiss for a long, sweet moment, before reluctantly pulling away. Both of their faces were tinted red afterwards, clearly flustered by the interaction. There was still so much for them to learn. So much to figure out.

However, it could be said for certain that they both enjoyed the feeling. Grian nuzzled gently against the taller's chest, and Scar smiled, hugging him closer.

In the cold night air, the two lovers felt warm and content. As the stars continued to twinkle slightly, the two admired the scene and all of its beauty.

More hues bled into the sky, marking the coming of dawn. Amongst the darkness, just under the horizon line, were soft dabbles of bright, pink hues. They had seen multiple sunsets together, during their campfire nights. This would be their first sunrise together.

"It looks beautiful" Scar managed to say, his gaze fond as he kept his eyes fixed to the sky. Grian giggled softly.

"I think you look more beautiful."

Scar laughed, the slightest bit bashful at the sudden compliment. "The same goes for you too, you know."

Grian giggled softly and smiled, gently placing a kiss on his jawline. "Of course I do. But do you?"

Scar was taken by surprise, but didn't let it show in the slightest. He hummed, his voice still fond, and looked to change the subject. "We've stayed up all night, haven't we?"

Grian stifled a laugh. "Does it really matter?" Scar shook his head fondly and sighed softly, resting his chin on Grian's hair as he pulled him in closer. Grian smiled and hugged back, nuzzling his soft hair against Scar's neck in a gentle manner.

Even as the morning drew near, the two couldn't find it in them to move. Projects could wait, as long as this moment lasted for just a little bit longer.

It wasn't long before the light drowned out all of the darkness from the sky. Scar and Grian laid there, on the wooden hull, feeling warm and content. 

As time went on in their relationship, they would definitely make more of an effort to have more moments like these, to admire the world around them as well as each other.

And they definitely admired each other.


End file.
